


Me x Strawberry Fanfic

by FuhrerSinB



Category: transethnic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuhrerSinB/pseuds/FuhrerSinB
Summary: No description is needed to know about the ship of Strawberry and I.





	Me x Strawberry Fanfic

# Part Juan

It all started when I had visited my grandpa's farm. It'd been a hot day. Ninety-something degrees and I was thirsty, moreover, hungry. I walked into my grandpa's farm, hoping to find something that will quench my hunger. As I was walking past a huge strawberry vine, I felt almost as if I'd been tripped or a certain energy had brought me to the ground. My knees fell first and then came my face onto the dirt. And right then and there I'd heard the most beautiful sound in my life.

"HNNNNNG," screeched a voice that I'd never heard but sounded almost familiar to me. I look into the vine, hoping to find whatever the sound was, when I was pulled by my arm into the vine. I gasped when I saw the Strawberry creature. She was dressed like a strawberry (obviously).

"Hello," she said in an Indian accent "u girl?"

It appears she's one of those desperate Indian people, and I love it!

"Yes," I say "asl?"

"Ass? You give me da ass?" She says in confusion.

I face palm. 'She didn't look like the stupid kind, orz. Welp. Does she even know I'm a girl tho?' I thought to myself.

Before I could ask her the next question, the strawberry vines strangely wrapped around my hands making me immovable. She moved closer to me and I screamed.

"I'm a vegan," she whispered.

I got both aroused and frightened by her deep, velvety, soft voice right next to my ear.

"You got da meatz" she winked and kissed me.

HNNG WHAT IS GOING ON HNNNNG. IM NOT A LESBICH ORZ. What is this feeling? Love or lust? Idk orz. She unties me and throws me on the ground. Ouch orz.

"IM NOT READY TO LOSE MY VIRGINIA YET ORZ" I say.

"Too bad XDXDXD rAwR" she told me.

Before I could take a breathe, her whole fist was up my Cracker Barrel, and let me tell you, THAT SHIT FUCKING HURT DJSBSKSM.

I feel like my vagina broke.

She started stuffing strawberries in my hole. Ouch.

Eating them (no homo tho).

I'm crying.

I hate sex.

After that, she does the grinding stuff orz this is so awkward.

Finally that nigga is done.

I'm never being lesbian ever again.

I hate sex.

I'm going vegan.

Go vegan.


End file.
